Here Comes McKenna
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 16b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 27, 2008 |Image file = Ep16BS1.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Bumpity and Tweazle |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Surprise Day}} is the second part of the sixteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Grumpy teleports Cheer and Funshine back to Care-a-Lot using the Care Bear Transporter. Cheer and Funshine inform the others that the little girl they're trying to help is a difficult case, so they teleport her to Care-a-Lot. McKenna arrives with Share Bear and is excited to be in Care-a-Lot. McKenna meets the other bears and then says she's hungry. Share offers to share her lunch, but McKenna eats it all and burps loudly. Grumpy and Share try to teach her about sharing when Share gives Grumpy a flower, but McKenna steals the flower. Discourage, McKenna says she doesn't understand sharing because she doesn't have a belly badge. Share rips hers in half, and gives part of it to McKenna. McKenna runs away, revealing her plan to return to Earth and use her new badge to force people to share with her. McKenna watches Grumpy polish the Care Bear Transporter. As soon as he leaves, McKenna plans to use it to return to Earth. Grizzle floats down in a gray cloud and demands that the Care Bears hand over Care-a-Lot. Funshine offers to share it, but Grizzle refuses to Share. UR-2 brings out Grizzle's invention: the new Caretaker 2. Harmony explains that last time, the Caretaker took all of their belly badges. Grizzle's new Caretaker can also turn invisible. The machine starts to steal the Care Bear's belly badges, but even time it absorbs a badge, it momentarily turns visible. McKenna doesn't want to loose her badge, and runs away. UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom bring out a throne that has LED lights in the shape of Grizzle's face. Grizzle sits in it and tells the Care Bears to tear down Care-a-Lot so that he can created Grizzleton. The Care Bears begins smashing the library. Sergeant Rocketbottom confirms that he lost the new Caretaker 2 while it was invisible. Grizzle tells his robots to find it, but warns them not to press the blue button, as it will cause the belly badges to be released. McKenna is hiding in an alley and overhears. When Grizzle looks the other way, McKenna dashes for the Care Bear Transporter, only to trip over the invisible Caretaker 2. McKenna feels bad for the Care Bears, and decides to help them before returning to Earth with her half of Share's belly badge. She starts to look for the Caretaker 2, but can't find it. She realizes she could use her belly badge to make it appear, but also understands that will mean loosing her belly badge. McKenna decides that she'd rather loose her badge than her new friends. She activates her badge and finds the Caretaker 2, but UR-2 sees this and rushes to stop her. McKenna pulls the Caretaker 2 out of the way, causing UR-2 to fall and break into pieces. McKenna pushes the blue button, which returns the Care Bear's belly badges. McKenna also gets back the half of Share's badge that she had. Grizzle takes the machine back from McKenna, but the Care Bears approach to give Grizzle a Super Care Bear Stare. Funshine notices that the stare isn't working, so Share yells for McKenna to participate too since she has the rest of Share's belly badge. McKenna says she doesn't know what to do, but Share tells her to Care. McKenna does so, and manages to use the Care Bear Stare with the others. The Care Bear Stare succeeds and Grizzle becomes happy and cheerful. He gets rid of his Caretaker 2 and leaves Care-a-Lot. McKenna confesses what her real plan was, and is disappointed in herself. Cheer explains that McKenna has learned a lesson, and is starting to care. As McKenna goes to leave Care-a-Lot, Funshine gives McKenna her own Care-a-Lot Kid Outfit. It includes a jacket with a heart on the front and a fanny pack. In the fanny pack is a tiny pin of Share's belly badge. Grumpy explains that pinning the pin on the heart on the jacket will cause McKenna to have belly badge caring powers. McKenna hugs Grumpy goodbye and leaves in the Care Bear Transporter. Errors * When Grizzle shows up, Harmony and Cheer are missing their eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16BS3.png * When Share's half of a belly badge is stolen, her stomach turns white, even though previously half of it was purple where the badge was missing. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16BS4.png * When Share's uses her Care Bear Stare, she still only has half of her belly badge, but her whole stomach is white. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16BS5.png * While waving goodbye to Grizzle, Harmony is missing her eyelashes, and one of Cheer's eyes are missing their eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16BS6.png * While talking to McKenna, Harmony is missing her eyelashes again. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep16BS7.png Trivia * Oopsy doesn't appear in this episode. * The first appearance of McKenna * Grumpy says he's waiting for "Funshine's team to come back from Earth," even though Funshine returns with Cheer who is their leader. * This is the first time a human appears. * This is the fourth time UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom show up in an episode together. The other times they showed up together was in Grizzle-ized, Re-Booted, and Stand Up and Cheer. * This is the second time we see LED lights in the shape of Grizzle's face, the first time was in Good Knight Bedtime. * Super Care Bear Stare does not appear to be any different from a regular Care Bear Stare. * This is the only time ever that a human uses the Care Bear Stare. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes